


Just plain wet

by justgrace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Survivor - Freeform, i might continue this one!, what would happen if GOT went on survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry Week 2015<br/>Prompt: wet</p>
<p>Arya and Gendry are participants on the CBS tv show survivor and it's a long night of rain that brings them closer then anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just plain wet

Arya’s hair is wet, her shoes are wet, her clothing is soaked through. She feels miserable and she wants nothing more than to go home and take a warm shower and curl up in her bed and fall asleep. But, she can’t do that, she won’t do that. This is fucking Survivor, this is what she signed up for. She is out here for a reason and the gods be damned if she was going to let a little rain get her down. 

She curls more tightly towards Gendry who is sleeping next to her. He’s a good wind blocker. He shifts too, throwing an arm over her and pulls her into his chest. She doesn’t protest, mostly because she was cold. She scooted her body up against his and buried her face into his chest. His other arm comes to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him. She lets out a hum of approval and then stills listening to ensure no one is awake. 

Despite how nice and warm Gendry is, this is still a game and she isn’t stupid. She isn’t going to give anyone a chance to vote her out, especially now that they are merged. She feels pretty confident about her alliance of: Dany, Missandi, Greyson, Gendry, Hot Pie, and herself. She’s already talked to Dany and Missandi about taking the girls to the end, and they’ve both agreed to consider it, at the least. 

The rain beats down harder and harder and it whips against her back, stinging. The shelter and small tarp can only do so much against the constant, torrential down pour. 

“You okay?” Gendry mumbles against her neck. She lets herself smile and she reaches a hand up to brush is sopping wet hair from his eyes. 

“I’m good,” she whispers back. “A little rain never hurt anyone.” Gendry pulls her even closer. He snakes a hand into her wet hair.

“You warm enough?” he asks. His lips are just under her ear lobe, his breath is warm and makes her shiver. 

“Yeah, I’m fine hon.” Arya

“Really cause you just shivered,” Gendry’s breath remains near her neck as he whispers against the rain. 

“That’s not why stupid,” Arya returns. She feels Gendry smile against her skin. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Gendry whispers. “Even in the wet, and cold, and bugs, and everything. You being here makes it a little easier.” Arya shifts uncomfortably at the words. She’s never really been good at expressing emotions or letting others tell her, for that matter. 

“Go to sleep stupid,” she says.


End file.
